Ayano Shiratori
Ayano Shiratori (白鳥 綾乃, Shiratori Ayano) is a secondary character in MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!. She serves as Kokoro's greatest rival in the Miss Princess Contest. Role in Game When she was younger, Ayano clung to her brother for support and guidance. Yoh leaves her behind when he finds his own steward company, and her upbringing was placed into their mother's strict hands. Ayano has been conditioned since then to act as the perfect maiden. Her mother wants her to be the ideal model for her steward company, WAN'S. Thanks to her impeccable lessons and training, Ayano has won the Grand Prix two years in a row. After they pass the first stage of the contest, Ayano is cornered by one of the drunken judges of the event. Before she can be molested by the older man, Kokoro crashes into him to defend Ayano. Though onlookers are appalled by the vulgar display, Ayano is moved and dubs her rival a Valkyrie. She thanks Kokoro and asks for her name before she is escorted away to her mother's limo. Curious about her rival, Ayano orders her steward to apply for a job at Zelkova Garden to observe Kokoro. She routinely asks for his reports in private. Ayano occasionally sneaks away from her tutoring to check on Kokoro personally, happy to see the girl's enthusiasm. They share cellphone numbers and Ayano may come to visit Zelkova Garden when Kokoro calls for her. When they both pass the second preliminaries, Ayano abruptly invites Kokoro to spend the weekend at her home. The girls strengthen their ties of friendship by sharing tea parties and a beach trip together. Kokoro even buys a frog doll for Ayano as a souvenir. Their holiday is cut short when Sumire returns and orders Ayano's rivals away. She notices the doll and demands for her daughter to discard it, to which Ayano immediately complies. With the girls separated once more, Kokoro tries to repeatedly call Ayano to return the doll to her. They conveniently reunite when Kokoro spots Ayano brooding in the local park. Here, the player may choose to reconcile their friendship or break off their ties with her. If the player keeps them close to one another, Ayano will thank Kokoro for her kindness. Ayano treasures their friendship and even feels excited to compete against Kokoro. Should she lose to Kokoro in the Grand Prix, she will warmly congratulate her rival for granting her an entertaining final dance. Personality Quiet and calm, Ayano is considered to be the perfect princess. She moves with surreal elegance, is blessed with a flawless countenance, and comes from a family of wealthy prestige. It isn't odd for her rivals to distance themselves from her based on her reputation alone. Forcing herself to comply to Sumire's demands, Ayano inwardly feels pity for her mother. She wishes to appease her mother's loneliness by acting completely obedient, even if she doesn't always agree with Sumire. People often compare her to a doll due to her expressionless and rigid beauty. Upon meeting and observing Kokoro, Ayano's perception of the world gradually changes. She realizes she has a right to have preferences and likes, noticing that she can find enjoyment even in her structured life. Gradually, she learns from Kokoro to have the courage to think for herself. Ayano's otherwise emotionless face smiles at the thought of having a true friend who accepts her as a person. She admires Kokoro's boldness and benevolence, aspiring to someday be as extroverted as her friend. Category: Miss Puri Characters